Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 4 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 48 }{ 6 } $
Solution: $ = 3 - 4 \times 2 + 8 $ $ = 3 - 8 + 8 $ $ = -5 + 8 $ $ = 3 $